The disclosed subject matter relates generally to techniques for fabricating conjugates of nano-diamond and magnetic or metallic particles for use in imaging and sensing applications.
Fluorescent biomarkers are used in a wide range of applications in biology, chemistry, and other fields. Certain biomarkers can have brightness approximately around an order of magnitude of less than 10^5 counts/sec, can bleach, blink, or degrade during excitation, and/or are toxic to cells. Optical probes that are non-toxic and efficient and stable light emitters are desirable to sensing in biology and medicine.
Additionally, resolution for imaging with conventional fluorescent biomarkers can be limited by the optical diffraction limit of
            λ              2        ⁢        NA              ~    250    ⁢          ⁢      nm    .  Accordingly, techniques providing resolution below the diffraction limit are also desirable.